Secretos enfermizos
by TinyCandy
Summary: Traducción. Todo mundo tiene un secreto. Los del equipo 7 son más enfermizos que el resto. One-shot. Escribí esto hace un año, no la mejor escritura, pero aun así bastante buena.


Disclaimer: Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que esta historia no me pertenece. El autor es SSSRHA, y tengo su permiso para traducirla. Esto es la traducción de su historia "Sick Little Secrets" que pueden encontrar en su perfil :) Espero que disfruten la historia tanto como yo disfruté leyéndola y traduciéndola :D

 _Disclaimer: Before anything, I want to clarify that I do not own this story. The author is _SSSRHA _, and I have the author's permission to do the translation. This is the translation of the story "Sick Little Secrets" that you guys can find on the author's profile :) I hope you guys enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed reading it and translating it!_

* * *

A todo mundo le es permitido tener algunos secretos. Unos podrán ser en los lugares más estrictos del planeta, donde todo lo que hacen es monitoreado, hasta el número de veces que parpadeas. Aun así, todos tienen secretos, al fin y al cabo, sólo somos humanos.

No hay diferencia en el mundo Shinobi. Todos tienen algo que nadie mas sabe. Pero hay algo sobre el equipo 7, que simplemente atrae secretos. Cuatro personas con pasados ardientes (uno no tan obvio) obviamente están obligados a tener unos.

…

Kakashi era joven cuando su papá se suicidó. Aun no sabía si ya había perdonado a su padre, pero estaba seguro de que no lo odiaba. Kakashi había crecido sólo un poco cuando vio morir a su amigo ante sus ojos. Si se ponía a pensar, Obito había fallecido por sus errores. Después, el mató a Rin. Él, quien había querido protegerla.

Kakashi visitaba el monumento conmemorativo KIA todos los días. Donde inscritos estaban los nombres de sus queridos amigos, pero raramente visitaba la tumba de su padre. No le gustaba, ni siquiera quería, pero cada año en el aniversario de la muerte de su padre, Kakashi de una u otro forma terminaba en la tumba de él. No sabía cómo había sucedido, simplemente pasaba.

Éste no era su secreto, no, la mayoría de sus compañeros Jounin sabía sobre sus visitas anuales. La mayoría de los secretos, como todos los del equipo 7, son sólo pensamientos, apenas girando en sus cabezas. Él no quería aceptar el pensamiento, a pesar de que para él era cierto. Cuando visitaba la tumba de su padre, recordaba cómo era que había muerto.

Fue en una misión. No, él no murió durante la misión, pero sus camaradas casi lo hicieron. Su padre, el afamado "Colmillo Blanco de Konoha" había abandonado la misión para poder salvar a sus compañeros. Cuando él regresó recibió gracias, pero también desprecio. Muchos fruncieron el ceño y lo miraron con desprecio por haberles salvado la vida a sus amigos. Pronto, todo le llegó a la cabeza. Se suicidó.

No era sorpresa que Kakashi estuviera tan indeciso entre abandonar la misión o salvar a su amigo. Ahora, Kakashi dice que haría lo mismo que su padre hizo en aquella misión. Él salvaría a sus camaradas, sin importar las consecuencias. A pesar de que muy en el fondo cuestionaba esto.

¿Había tomado la decisión correcta su padre? Si él hubiera terminado la misión, ¿todo lo que le había pasado a Kakashi le sucedería de igual forma? ¿Acaso había sido culpa de su padre todo el sufrimiento que Kakashi había soportado? Kakashi sabía que era más complicado que eso. Muchas cosas pasaron. Cierto, un evento podría cambiar todo, pero también podría no cambiar nada.

Aun así, en la mente de Kakashi esa idea siempre merodeaba. Esa duda. La parte infantil de su cerebro simplemente quería a alguien a quien cargar con la culpa, un chivo expiatorio. Pero Kakashi no era un niño, pero su mente no lo escuchaba. Inconscientemente insistía que era toda la culpa de su padre.

Después de todo, si no podía culpar a su padre, tenía que culparse a sí mismo. Y tan viejo y amable como Kakashi era, aún era muy mezquino para culparse por todo.

…

Sasuke era parte del noble Clan Uchiha. Solía ser uno de los que formaba parte de la élite de Konoha, justo a un lado del Hyuuga. Su padre era la cabeza de la Fuerza Policíaca, y su hermano, el heredero. Cuando su hermano asesinó al clan entero, a excepción de su hermano menor y él, Sasuke estaba consternado. Después se enojó.

Tal y como su hermano le había dicho, fomentó un odio por Itachi Uchiha, el ninja perdido de clase S. Matar a toda su familia era algo despreciable. Sasuke esperó y esperó, aspirando a ser más fuerte cada día, sólo para tener la oportunidad algún día de ser lo suficientemente fuerte y valiente para matar a Itachi.

Pero… había algo. Un pensamiento que Sasuke jamás dejaba que invadiera su conciencia, forzándolo a simplemente flotar en el fondo. Era un pensamiento atroz, uno por el que se quería cachetear por el simple hecho de tenerlo. ¿Pero qué era?

Él admiraba a su hermano mayor. Sí, el que había asesinado todo aquel cercano a Sasuke, quien le había dicho a Sasuke que lo odiara, aquel que le había arruinado completamente su vida. Y lo admiraba. Sasuke se reusaba a admitir que tan verdadero era esto.

Itachi era tan poderoso y, se atrevía a decir, genial. Era capaz de matar alrededor de 300 personas, de los cuales la mayoría eran ninjas entrenados, sin ser capturado ¡Él era sorprendente! Y antes de que sucediera el incidente, Sasuke recordaba que Itachi era muy listo. Era el mejor en todo. Había logrado formar parte de los ANBU a tan corta edad, ¿Por qué no querría ser él como su hermano mayor?

La parte lógica de la mente de Sasuke le hacía ver que Itachi se había vuelto loco y había matado a todos; pero, aun así, Itachi tenía poder. Todos buscaban poder, sin importar que fueran políticos que buscaban poder para usar como mejor les pareciera, o simplemente un niño que quiere poder para hacer que sus amigos jueguen con él lo que sea que él quiera. Nuevamente, ¿por qué no querría ser como su hermano mayor?

Pero no. Sasuke nunca había querido matar a un inocente. Le reservaría eso a Itachi, su sangre era más que suficiente. Él no descansaría hasta haber alcanzado su meta.

A pesar de eso, Sasuke lo admiraba. Lo había hecho desde que era un niño, y jamás dejó de hacerlo. Pero el pensamiento se había desvanecido, su tiempo se había agotado. Sasuke no podía ser persuadido. Al menos no ahora. Pero cuando viera a Itachi… sería ahí. Forzaría su camino en la mente de él y le exigiría su atención.

Después de todo, si Sasuke mataba a Itachi, el pensamiento nunca se iría. Lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida. Sabía que Sasuke no necesitaría nada más colgando de él como recordatorio el resto de sus días.

…

Sakura se veía tan feliz. Una chica normal. Nadie sospechaba que ella pudiera llegar a ser algo más. El pasado de Sakura era frío. Sus padres no eran los mejores, pero definitivamente no eran los peores. Ellos nunca la golpearon. No, era lo contrario, apenas y la tocaban. No le hablaban. No le daban más que una simple mirada cuando pasaban a un lado de ella en los pasillos, como si ella fuera otro extraño que habían pasado por la calle. En la mayoría de los días ni siquiera los veía. Se había esfumado a la hora en que ella se despertaba, y no regresaban hasta ya noche, cuando ella ya estaba dormida y descansando.

De la forma en que era, para sus padres, ella sólo era un extraño que pasaban por la calle. Aun cuando ella era niña, siempre fue cuidada por una niñera. No era como si le importara. ¿Cuál era el punto de molestarse con alguien a quien apenas conoces? No tenía sentido.

No le importaba. Así que cuando este pensamiento cruzaba su mente, la hacía sentir mal del estómago, pensando en que tan verdadero era.

Ellos podrían morir y no le importaría. Ni siquiera trataba de negarlo. Por supuesto que estaría triste. Se sacudiría la nariz un poco, tal vez derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, pero cinco minutos después ella estaría perfectamente bien. ¿Por qué se exaltaría por alguien a quien ella apenas conocía? Hasta Sasuke había estado con ella más de lo que sus padres lo habían hecho.

Otra vez, el pensamiento la enfermaba. Debería importarle sus padres más de lo que realmente sentía. Pero nuevamente, ¿de quién era la culpa? Quien nunca trató de verla, quien muy apenas le hablaba, quien nunca asistió a ninguna de sus fiestas de cumpleaños. Si a ella no le importaba que sus padres fallecieran o no, era probable que ellos pensaron lo mismo de ella ¿por qué les importaría?

Sakura hizo a un lado aquel pensamiento. Debería compartirlo con sus padres. Debería intentar conocerlos. Pero Sakura sabía que jamás lo haría.

Después todo, ¿por qué intentaría con tantas ganas conocer a alguien que no tenía ganas de conocerla? Alguien que había desatendido sus deberes como padre, y actuaba como si todo estuviera bien. No, Sakura no quería ni necesitaba conocerlos. No cuando en el mundo había tantas personas a las que realmente valía la pena conocer.

…

El cabello de Naruto lo representaba perfectamente, radiante y rebelde. Siempre les jugaba bromas a las personas, siempre alterándolos, siempre tratando de ser notado. Y vaya que sí se daban cuenta de su presencia, pero no de la mejor manera. Sus miradas hablaban, y delataban lo que realmente pensaban de él. Silenciosamente murmuraba, "¡Mantente alejado!" Naruto jamás dejaba que eso le bajara el ánimo. Nunca lloraba. Despues de todo, llorar sería inútil, lo único que hace es gastar el tiempo que él podría utilizar divirtiéndose afuera.

Uno de estos días lo verían de la manera correcta. De la misma manera que al Hokage. Exactamente como veían al Hokage. Naruto sabía que algún día él sería Hokage. Su cara estaría en la montaña, con la vista hacia Konoha, con todos sus antecesores, y ellos no lo tratarían como una miseria. Ellos lo reconocerían.

En la profundidad de su mente, lo más profundo, se preguntaba si debería tomarle importancia. La gente lo odiaban a él, ¿por qué sería diferente sólo porque ahora los gobernaba? Claro, su cara estaría en la montaña, pero aun así le dedicarían miradas de odio. Siempre lo hacían.

No. Naruto arrojó ese pensamiento hasta lo más profundo de su mente. La gente lo iba a querer. Él haría que lo hicieran, de una u otra forma. Ellos lo verían de la forma en la que él quería que lo vieran, sin prejuicios. Lo perdonaría por lo que sea que fuera que él había hecho para molestarlos tanto.

Pero, aun así, él ya había escuchado que las personas nunca cambian. Claro, parece como si cambiaran, pero muy en el fondo, permanecen los mismos. Naruto no sabía qué era peor, que él no fuera de su agrado o que actuaran como si sí lo fuera. Odiaba ambas respuestas. Pudiera ser que no tuviera sentido. Pero no, se rehusaba a creer que fuera cierto. Siempre había una oportunidad. Él se esforzaría para mejorar cada día.

Sin embargo, en las profundidades de su mente, aquel pensamiento lo carcomía. ¿Sería inútil? Tal vez debería dejarle de importar.

Después de todo, ¿Cuál era el sentido de intentar alcanzar tu meta cuando sabias desde el comienzo que nunca podrías lograrlo? No, él seguiría intentando, pero por el resto de su camino, siempre estaría en la mente de Naruto.

…

Los cuatro miembros del próximo equipo 7 desecharon aquellos pensamientos de sus cabezas. Actualmente se estaban presentando ante su maestro y el resto de sus compañeros.

Podrían arreglar el desorden en sus mentes más tarde, cuando estuvieran a solas. No necesitaban ayuda. Nadie necesitaba saber.

Al fin y al cabo, ellos eran su propio secreto enfermizo.


End file.
